Slipping into darkness
by jedijunkie
Summary: Luke is in big trouble, partly because of Mara, but not entirely...Mara blames herself. Will she realize she is the only one who can help Luke survive in time?


Ok, this is something totally random. It doesn't really fall in between any of the books, except Mara is in it, but Mara and Luke aren't in love. It starts out pretty sudden, but more detail will be given later, if you all like the story and want me to post more chapters. Otherwise, there won't be too much more info given. Well here goes…

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

Luke hung limply from a chain connected to the ceiling. He had blood dripping from his face and back. He was struggling to keep conscious, using all he had left of the force to do so. He was so drained from the battle and the torture that he was extremely week. Also the blood loss was taking a toll on him. He really didn't remember much except that he fought a large amount of people, in which he was not successful, and he was captured and hung from the ceiling. He did remember something about a female shouting his name. he remembered it vaguely…

"Luke! Where are you? Luke!" He remembered the voice shouting. Although, he wasn't sure if it was really there. Was he just remembering something from the past? As he thought about this, trying to keep his mind off the pain, a loud explosion shook the room he was in.

"What the heck is going on out there?" He questioned himself. He knew he wouldn't get a reply, but it helped him stay awake. He began to feel dizzy. It felt as if the room was spinning out of control. The feeling was making him nauseous. He tried to setting his mind and concentrate on something other than the room spinning, but it was a lost cause. Soon he was vomiting uncontrollably. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. He couldn't believe he was able to keep vomiting, but he must have had a lot of food in his stomach. After about five minutes his vomiting stopped. Afterwards he felt extremely cold and tired. He realized he was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was soaked. He couldn't remember getting wet. His vision was blurring even more than it was before. 

"I can't hold on…it hurts…pain…cold…help!" Was all he was able to say before he was sucked into darkness. 

*****

"Luke! Where are you? Luke!" Mara was yelling at the top of her lungs. She hadn't seen him in hours. The last she saw him was just before she was hit on the head from behind. She also had a pretty large gash on he head from falling. She remembered looking up and seeing Luke being dragged away by four large men. He was putting up as much of a fight as he could, but Mara could tell he was injured far more than the cuts she saw on his face. After that brief glance at him she slipped into darkness. 

She had awoken sometime later, around three hours or so by what she could tell. No one was around, except the dead bodies of those that Luke had killed protecting her.

"Luke! Please say something, anything. Please Luke…" She half cried, pleading for some response from Luke to point her in the right direction. "Luke!" She yelled one last time and fell onto her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Luke was he friend, one she could trust. She was sent to help him because he had fallen under attack on his last mission. He had been captured and held in a small metal room that was freezing cold. He had been in there for three days before she came and got him. He was half starved and frozen to the bone. While trying to escape, she had made a wrong turn and lost Luke. Luke had headed into the right direction, but she didn't. She ran into some security guards and they had grabbed her. A couple of minutes later Luke had returned and freed her from them, but in the process gotten himself captured in order for her to get away. It was her fault that he was in this place to begin with.

Luke's lifeless form hung limply from the chain. Blood was still seeping from the abrasions on his body. He was barely breathing. His body was cold and wet, but not wet from water or sweat, but from blood. He had lost so much blood that it was a wonder he was still alive.

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

I could do soo much with this story. Since it doesn't fit in anywhere in the books yet and I just made it up off the top of my head, anything could happen. Please tell me if you like it!!! If I get flames, I will just hit the little delete button…Ohh the power!

                                                                        May the force be with you…


End file.
